1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a shock absorber for a bicycle and, in particular, to a shock absorber for the front fork of a bicycle.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Although shock absorbers are commonly used on motorcycles and motorbikes, they have not been utilized to any degree on a conventional bicycle. Instead, the front wheel of a conventional bicycle is supported in a fork that is attached to a shaft which is rotatably received in the head tube of the bicycle frame. The upper end of the shaft is attached to the handlebars with a goose neck or other suitable attachment means.
Although the market for bicycles is extremely competitive, few attempts have been made to improve the riding comfort of a bicycle by providing shock absorbent elements in the frame. Factors which have, heretofore, precluded the use of shock absorbers are the hard use and harsh conditions to which bicycles are often exposed, e.g., motorcross bicycles and the like. Additionally, an acceptable shock absorber should be adaptable to retrofit existing bicycles and be compatible with existing bicycle frames without materially altering the angle of inclination of the frame or the head tube. These requirements and the necessity to maintain minimal mass and weight of the bicycle have effectively precluded use of shock absorbers.
One product which is available commercially is ROCKSHOX.TM., which is a hydraulically dampened, air sprung front fork. This fork has cylindrical, telescoping tubes which serve as the tines of the front fork of a bicycle. A major disadvantage of this product is that it adds a substantial weight to the bicycle.